bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Unlockable Clothing
Gold Suit The Gold Suit can be obtained by buying/unlocking all other clothing. Black Ninja Outfit The Black Ninja Outfit can be obtained by collecting all necessary pictures for the yearbook. Dunce Cap The Dunce Cap '''can be obtained by failing three classes in a row.﻿ Red Ninja Outfit The '''Red Ninja Outfit can be obtained by completing the mission The Big Prank after completing the mission Halloween. Graduation Hat The Graduation Hat can be obtained by beating all fivel levels of the classes.﻿ Green Ninja Outfit The Green Ninja Outfit can be obtained by hitting any intended target with 1000 projectiles of any kind. Skeleton Costume The Skeleton'' ''Costume can be obtained by completing the mission Halloween. Prison Uniform The Prison Uniform can be obtained by completing all detention minigames. Grotto Master Outfit The Grotto Master Outfit can be obtained by collecting all G&G cards on the map. Orderly Uniform The Orderly Uniform can be obtained by completing the mission Finding Johnny Vincent. Gnome Costume The Gnome Costume can be obtained by destroying all of the garden gnomes on the map. Pirate Hat The Pirate Hat can be obtained by beating up Vance on the island next to the pirate ship. Pumpkin Head The Pumpkin Head can be obtained by destroying all of the pumpkins either on Halloween night or in The Boiler Room. Edna Mask The Edna Mask can be obtained by destroying all of the tombstones either on Halloween night or in the Spencer Shipping Warehouse. Crash Helmet The Crash Helmet can be obtained by completing the Grand Prix Race 1 Bike Helmet and Jersey The Bike Helmet and the Bike Jersey can be obtained by completing any first bike race. Black Skate Shoes The Black Skate Shoes '''can be obtained by traveling at least 50.00km on foot.﻿ BMX Helmet The '''BMX Helmet can be obtained by completing all bike races. Bike Shorts The Bike Shorts can be obtained by riding 100km via bike. Cheerful Reindeer Sweater The Cheerful Reindeer Sweater '''can be obtained by picking it up from the principal's office, during the mission Christmas is Here. Running Shorts The '''Running Shorts can be obtained by running 50km. Firefighter Helmet The Firefighter Helmet can be obtained by pulling any fire alarm 20 times. Tiny Swimsuit The Tiny Swimsuit can be obtained from completing an errand from Justin on the beach near the Beach House. Two Can Hat The Two Can Hat can be obtained by drinking 500 sodas. Black Cowboy Hat The Black Cowboy Hat can be obtained by completing the errand Strange Hobo. Incognito Hat The Incognito Hat can be obtained by completing the errand Detective Jimmy. Fast Food The Fast Food outfit can be obtained by starting the errand Fast Food. Boxing Outfit The Boxing Outfit can be obtained by completing the mission Prep Challenge. Wrestling Uniform The Wrestling Uniform can be obtained by taking part in Gym 1. School Uniform The School Uniform can be obtained by completing the mission Welcome to Bullworth. Soda Hat The Soda Hat can be obtained by drinking 500 Beam Sodas. Viking Helmet The Viking Helmet can be '''obtained by obtaining all collectables. Werewolf Mask﻿ The '''Werewolf Mask can be found in a school locker after picking the lock.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Clothing